Unknown on Remnant
by Mordred66
Summary: With the upcoming Vytal Festival the students are set up to have team vs team battles in order to prepare. But what happens when a mysterious figure interrupts?(In need of a beta reader pm if interested) Both the third and final chapter are up!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: For my first story I decided to do a little short story between my 2 favorite things, those being Kingdom Hearts and RWBY. This story will most likely have 2 maybe 3 chapters. With that said I hope you enjoy.)

(RWBY is property of Roosterteeth and Monty Oum while Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney, I own nothing)

The world of Remnant was a death world; it was as simple as that. A hostile world filled with the creatures of Grimm, strange beasts that had one single minded objective. Destroy mankind and his creations and return them to dust. But the humans refused to lie down and die quietly. With the help of Aura and Dust they managed to survive, holding out in 4 last bastions of civilization or kingdoms as christened by the humans.

Our story begins in one of said bastions, the Kingdom of Vale; or more specifically Beacon Academy. This academy trained the defenders of man known as Hunters and Huntresses to combat the Grimm and keep humanity alive. And this is where a mysterious figure arrives.

"Interesting…" said the figure as he looked upon the academy from the highest tower. "This calls for a little…. Test. Just like _him_." As he vanished in a swirl of darkness disappearing without a trace.

 _Arena_

Inside the arena was where most of the students spared and practiced for their combat classes. In the center of the arena was a tall middle aged woman with light-blonde hair tied in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. She wore a white long-sleeved suit, a black business skirt, brown heels, and a black tattered cape with a purple lining to compliment the outfit. This was Glynda Goodwitch a huntress and staff member of Beacon academy.

In one hand was a riding crop, her weapon of choice which doubled as a wand of sorts, and in the other her scroll. She narrowed her green eyes before seemingly coming to a decision. "Team RWBY to the center please!" she stated adjusting her glasses.

"Let's go!" shouted an excited sounding voice.

"Calm down Ruby!" stated an energetic voice.

Four girls made their way to the center of the arena before stopping next to the professor. The first was a young short girl with shoulder-length black hair with red tints near the end and pale skin. She was wearing a black blouse and skirt with red trimmings and a blood read cloak. Her silver eyes sparkled with anticipation and excitement. Her name was Ruby Rose the youngest student at Beacon.

The second girl being _just_ slightly taller than Ruby wore in contrast a dress, bolero jacket, and boots that mostly consisted of white, light blue, and a bit of red. Her white hair was done in a long off center ponytail that complemented her pale complexion, marred only by a scar over her left eye, and ice blue eyes. This was Weiss Schnee heiress to the Schnee dust company.

The third girl had a light olive complexion, with long wavy black hair, and amber eyes complemented by a light-purple eye shadow that flared backwards. Her outfit consisted black low-heeled boots, black and purple stockings, a white sleeveless undershirt with shorts, and a black buttoned vest with coattails. Topped off with a black bow upon her head that covered a secret only her teammates knew. Her name was Blake Belladonna

The final girl had a pale complexion, lilac eyes, and her most notable feature, long blond hair that flowed in a loose and messy manner yet managed to stay neat. She wore a tan vest with puffy cap sleeves over a yellow low-cut crop that displayed her… _generous_ … assets. She also wore black short shorts with a white asymmetrical black skirt held up by a belt and brown boots. Topping it off was the orange scarf she wore around her neck. This was Yang Xiao Long, the older sister of Ruby.

Now that they had gathered Professor Goodwitch turned and addressed them and the class, "To prepare for the upcoming Vytal Festival all the teams will have a four versus four spar against other teams."

Seeing that everyone understood she looked at her scroll before frowning. Her scroll had grey static and would not work or respond. "Is everything alright professor?" the voice of Yang broke her out of her thoughts.

Glynda responded "Yes. Everything is fine; I just need to get my spare scroll."

As she left the arena and arrived at her desk she began to search for her spare scroll, but she suddenly felt something…. Pass through her for lack of better terms, suddenly she shivered and turned around, her face showing shock at what she saw.

 _A few minutes earlier_

What seemed to be distorted space walked towards team RWBY. Hearing the noise they turned only for the space to turn into a man wearing a black coat! Before he ran into them he suddenly _phased_ through them like a ghost, and with his passing bringing a myriad of voices

 _White Fang, Schnee Dust Company, Mom, Summer, Zwei!, I drink milk!, Adam…., Winter…., My father, Cat ears?, Oh my god you really exploded…, Banzai!, Goodbye…., Yang?, Blake!, Weiss., Ruby. Team RWBY!_

It ended as quickly as it began leaving the four dumbfounded. "I… I… what was that?!" exclaimed Ruby.

"I... do-don't know…" stuttered Wiess obviously startled.

"Behind you!" Shouted a boy with blond hair pointing behind them.

Following the boy's suggestion they gasped at what they saw. A tall masculine figure covered in a full length black coat with a hood and waist-high slit going up the back with a large silver zipper and silver drawstrings for the hood. But the most startling thing was they couldn't see the figures face. Staring back at them was merely a black shadow covering the Unknown's face. "Who are you?!" exclaimed Blake drawing her sword with her teammates following with their weapons.

And then it spoke. But spoke wasn't the right word they heard a ghostly voice yet the figure made no motions that indicated it was speaking. So, You're the ones I felt. Ah I see now. You four are similar. Similar to _him…._ "

(A/N: And.. that's a wrap for this chapter. Sorry to leave it like this but I wanted to leave some mystery to the story! Please leave reviews and constructive criticism will be appreciated! See you next time!)

Sneak Peak

As the debris fell from the deflected attack the figure spoke again and… was that _amusement_ in it's voice?

"Allow me….. to test your strength…."


	2. Chapter 2

Key: "Hello"= Talking

'Hello'= Thinking

(A/N: Hey guys! Welcome to the second chapter of Unknown on Remnant! I just want to thank the people who have favorited/followed this story. I feel Honored! Also my first fight scene! I really hope I didn't botch it. Finally I have edited the first chapter thanks to some feedback I got! Also I retract my statement from the first chapter, this may or may not go on for three chapters, it might take me more! But anyway enough of that. On to the story! Edit:If you guys haven't done so already check out my new fanfiction Remnant Data Battles!)

"Similar to him..."

"Him!? Who are you talking about!?" said Yang.

"No one you need concern yourselves with." Answered the figure.

But before Team RWBY could ask anything else they heard a voice shout "Stop right there!"

Looking to side they saw Professor Goodwitch with her riding crop pointed towards the figure. "Who are you and how did you get in here?!" demanded Glynda, having already sent a message through her spare scroll to Headmaster Ozpin.

But the figure merely chided "Now now, none of that." Snapping his fingers a clear, see through barrier surrounded the arena before disappearing. "This is a personal matter you don't have to concern yourself with ."

Surprised and angered she asked "How do you kno-", But before she could finish a blur slammed into the barrier, but the barrier held strong before launching the assailant back and onto the ground.

"Ow!" cried an orange haired girl with turquoise eyes, standing up and dusting off her white, pink, and black outfit she proceeded to pick up her, quite frankly, enormous hammer.

"Nora! Are you alright?" asked a concerned voice. Turning around she saw a black haired, magenta eyed boy running towards her.

"I'm fine Ren!" she said in her usual cheery voice and grin.

Giving a small smile to her Ren nodded before frowning and looking towards the arena. 'Who ever this man is he has to be extremely skilled and powerful.' He thought worryingly but not showing a change in his expression. Given that Nora's strikes with Magnhild were strong enough to injure Death Stalkers his worry was justified given that the figures barrier didn't even have a scratch.

 _In the Arena_

"What do you want with us?" asked Blake in her cool tone despite inwardly becoming greatly concerned the moment the figure raised his barrier trapping them in the arena.

"What do I want you ask?" asked the figure as his right hand slowly started sparking but remained unnoticed.

Becoming impatient Weiss said "Yes are you deaf or-" but before she could finish her sentence the words died in her mouth as the figure quickly turned around, raised his arm, and fired a beam of lightning straight at Ruby. "RUBY!" yelled her concerned teammates, with Ruby herself just managing to raise her scythe, Crescent Rose, in the nick of time to block the beam, but struggling to keep a foothold.

"Ugh!" she grunted struggling with the power the beam possessed. But before her teammates could move to help her she managed to move Crescent Rose upwards to redirect the beam upwards, with it turning into a ball of energy flying towards the ceiling exploding against it but showing no visible damage except for a bit of debris falling to the floor.

Breathing heavily Ruby lowered her scythe and was quickly grabbed and turned around by a pair of strong hands. She saw the concerned lilac eyes of her sister who quickly examined her for any injuries. "Are you all right?!" Yang asked before she let go at the confirming nod her sister gave her. But her concern quickly turned into anger as she rounded on the figure and yelled "Who the hell do you think you are?!" her semblance almost activating in response to her anger.

"Me?" the figure asked. "I'm all that's left… or maybe, I'm all there ever was. A remnant you could say." Said the figure.

"Stop with the riddles already!" yelled Weiss as she moved in front of her team leader ready to deflect another beam just in case.

She simply received a hollow laugh in return. "Very well then." Said the figure, his hands suddenly erupting in a fury of sparks. Raising their weapons in alarm team RWBY readied themselves. With the debris still falling from the ceiling due to the earlier attack they prepared to attack but the figure suddenly spoke again, but this time with what could be described as _amusement_ in its tone.

(Search up and play Kingdom Hearts 1.5 Final Mix OST "Disappeared")

"Allow me…. To test your strength."

Immediately after speaking those words, two dark orbs of electricity shot from his hands towards team RWBY with the four just managing to jump away from where they were standing, as the orbs impacted the ground they expanded and covered the area where they once stood guaranteeing anyone caught in them with electrocution.

But before they could show their shock at the technique the figure appeared in front of Yang in a burst of speed, catching her unaware before proceeding to throw a roundhouse kick to her face, sending her flying from the force of the kick.

"Yang!" cried Ruby concerned for her sister while Blake went to help her partner. Seeing her sister stand up she sighed in relief before returning her focus to the figure. With the help of her semblance she vanished in a blur before repapering above the figure, with Crescent Rose wound up for a swing she attacked, but gasped in shock when the figure grabbed her scythe stopping her swing. But before the figure could do anything Blake appeared next to the two preparing to swing both the blade and sheath of Gambol Shroud.

But before the attack could connect the figure extended his free hand and created a white energy shield! With no time to stop, her blades impacted the shield and immediately it shocked her and sent her flying back, but not as far as Yang, with visible white sparks covering her body that disappeared when she landed on the floor.

But while this was happening Weiss took the immediate chance for an attack, using her glyphs to speed herself up, she to land a few strikes on the figure's abdomen forcing him to release Crescent Rose and preform a backflip to avoid more strikes from her rapier Myrtenaster, but as soon as he landed on his feet he fired two more energy orbs forcing Ruby and Weiss to retreat backwards to avoid electrocution.

Using this opportunity the figure rounded towards Blake and started to slowly walk towards her, causing Blake to think 'Is he so confident that he doesn't feel the need to move faster?! Or is that arrogance?!'

But before she could continue that line of thought two beams of red energy appeared from the palms of the figure before he disappeared in another burst of speed appearing right before her, arms wound to strike her with the blades of energy. Using her semblance she managed to make a clone to take the hit while she began to swing Gambol Shroud at her opponent, with him managing to match her blow for blow. But while the figure was distracted by his dual with Blake, Yang had managed to get behind him and throw a punch towards the figures face, which ended with him dodging it but being unable to avoid the immediate second punch to his abdomen, sending him sliding away from Blake due to the force the shotgun part of the gauntlets, Ember Celica.

When the figure regained his footing he immediately raised his arms, causing two rings made up of many individual blue beams of energy to form at his sides. Giving the command to fire, the beams launched themselves at high speeds towards Blake and Yang, who managed to avoid about half the beams before being struck with the other half, covering them in the familiar blue sparks and launching them towards Ruby and Weiss.

Managing to catch their teammates and help them on their feet Ruby, Blake, and Yang used the gun modes of their weapons to open fire on the figure….. Who immediately turned into a black _cloud_ causing the bullets to pass through him. The cloud immediately moved to the other side of the arena before reforming into the figure who turned and saw the shocked faces of team RWBY.

"What's wrong? Giving up already? I thought you four were stronger than that." said the figure.

Shaking off their shock before the figure could begin another attack, Blake and Yang moved towards him and engaged him again in melee, causing the figure to summon his energy blades once more to defend himself against their assault, not noticing Ruby and Weiss setting up an attack.

As he continued to combat Blake and Yang he noticed that said blonde was moving slightly faster and bringing more power to her punches. Testing his theory while avoiding attacks from Blake he swung both of his blades, Interdiction, at her managing to land a blow, but it seemed to make her move even faster than before. Repeating his attacks against her she continued to move faster and hit harder with each blow. Realizing what this meant he immediately feinted to the right preparing to swing… before dispelling his blades, hitting Yang with a round house kick once again, and launching an orb of energy at Yang, before quickly turning around and summoning his shield against Blake.

But unfortunately this left him open and he felt ice appear on his back. Turning around ice appeared on his right shoulder as well as his left knee. Looking up he saw that Ruby and Weiss combined Crescent Rose's sniper feature and Weiss' glyphs to freeze the bullets as Ruby fired them, turning them into projectiles that froze the target on impact.

Ruby continued to fire until Crescent Rose finally ran out of ammunition in its clip, and the figure was frozen in a large amount ice unable to move.

"Are you guys okay?!" asked Ruby as she and Weiss helped their teammates up.

"Ugh…. That's going to leave a mark" replied Yang as she let Ruby help her up, "I can't believe that he figured out my semblance so quickly…. Stupid lightning balls" She muttered as she felt her aura healing the damage made by the energy orbs.

Weiss responded with "Don't worry Yang. He won't be escaping from that ice any-"but was interrupted by Blake's voice "It's not over yet…."

As they looked upon the pillar of ice containing the figure they swore that it slowly started _glowing._ But before they could react two words broke the silence.

" _ **All Vanity."**_

And everything erupted into light.

(A/N: And…. Cut. This ends chapter two. Sorry to leave it like this but I felt this was a good spot to add suspense to the next chapters! And to the reviewer who said they wanted to see the Lingering Will and Mysterious Figure from BBS…. Well everything's not set in stone is it? Remember constructive criticism is appreciated! See ya next time!)

 _Sneak Peak_

"Their holding him off!" cried the blonde haired boy who had warned team RWBY when the mysterious figure had appeared. "They're going to be okay!"

"Jaune." a red-haired-green eyed girl responded. "It's not what you think! He"-

" _He's holding back."_ Responded a new voice.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Hey guys. Here is the latest of chapter of Unknown on Remnant. I don't have much to say this time but if you haven't already check out my other story Remnant Data Battles.)

 _Before the fight began_

As the mysterious figure began to speak with team RWBY, the other half of team JNPR, a redheaded-green eyed girl named Pyrrha Nikos and the blonde-blue eyed boy, who had alerted team RWBY of the figure's appearance, named Jaune Arc, reached Nora and Ren.

"Nora! That was completely reckless!" Said Pyrrah with Jaune nodding in agreement and saying "She's right Nora what if this barrier did something else when you struck it."

"I had to do something! This guy has our friends trapped!" Said Nora as she pointed at the barrier.

But before Nora could be scolded further Ren interrupted "Guys." Getting their attention he continued "What are we going to do about this" pointing to the barrier.

"I... I don't know. In all the battles I've been in I have never seen such a barrier." Said Pyrrha as she examined the barrier. "Maybe we can-" but was interrupted when multiple students shouted when the figure fired a beam of electricity at the leader of team RWBY.

"What the hell!? Ruby!" Jaune shouted as Ruby struggled to hold her ground against the beam. "What is that thing!?" He continued, wincing as Ruby was beginning to struggle more.

"It has to be his semblance or something!" Said Nora with concern, her usual cheer gone.

Fortunately they were able to sigh in relief when Ruby managed to deflect the beam upwards. But the relief was short lived when the figures hands exploded in a fury of sparks. Before they could say anything the figure said six words that everybody watching could hear.

Allow me... To test your strength."

They could only watch as the figure fired two balls of energy and with team RWBY avoiding them, wincing when the figure sent Yang flying with a brutal roundhouse kick.

All of their faces showed shock and concern when the figure grabbed Crescent Rose mid-swing and when he formed that strange shield against Blake. But hey cheered when Weiss was able to land a few strikes on him despite having to retreat soon after. But when the figure began to walk towards Blake, Pyrrha gained a concerned face and began to think 'No… he couldn't possibly be...'but snapped back to her senses when two beams of energy appeared from the palms of the figure's hands.

"What kind of semblance is this?!" cried Jaune as the figure engaged Blake in a duel of blades. "I mean seriously! Energy balls, beams of lightning, and now blades?!" he finished as Yang had managed to land her second punch on the figure's abdomen.

As the figure created two rings of energy beams Ren answered him. "This has to be a very powerful and experienced huntsmen Jaune, I have heard that given enough time and creativity a huntsman can do many things with their semblances" wincing as Blake and Yang were tagged by the energy beams.

But unfortunately that theory went out the window the moment the figure turned into a cloud to pass through team RWBY's bullets unharmed.

"What…. But- that's-" stuttered Nora as she and her team saw the figure reform. "He can't have two semblances! That's just impossible!" she said as the figure proceeded to taunt the huntresses.

'What is this guy…..' Ren thought as he watched Blake and Yang engage in melee with the figure once more.

As the battle continued Jaune became more and more hopeful as the two huntresses held their own against the figure. "Their holding him off!" he said in relief before continuing "Their going be okay…"

"Jaune…" Pyrrha said getting his attention. "It's not what you think! He i-"

" _He's holding back_." Said a new voice.

Turning around team JNPR found themselves looking into the brown eyes of a tall man with gray tousled hair.

But they soon regretted that decision as they saw, despite his calm appearance, the cold tranquil fury in his eyes as he watched the figure battle with his students.

'Oh my Oum... I've never seen Ozpin so angry before...' Thought Jaune as Ozpin continued to speak.

"Tell me Miss Nikos. How can you tell he's holding back?" He said looking at Pyrrha.

Swallowing she said "Jaune take a good look at his movements and tell me what you see"

As Jaune looked at the battle he couldn't understand what they meant until he saw it. A strike that the figure easily could have landed yet not taking the opportunity, another strike he could have blocked yet he didn't, and he was not even using the kicks that his combat style included in his attacks.

His eyes widening Jaune could only mutter "Oh no..."

The situation only got worse when the figure gained, from what Ozpin could tell from his stance, an understanding of sorts before firing an energy ball point blank at Yang.

"Unfortunately it seems he has gained an understanding of Miss Xiao Long's semblance." Said Ozpin, eyes narrowing as the figure summoned his shield against Blake. But at that moment ice sprang from the figures shoulder and when they looked to the side team JNPR couldn't help but give a small cheer as Ruby and Weiss combined their abilities to freeze the figure solid in a pillar of ice.

"They did it!" cried Nora as she hugged Ren, who had a small smile of his own, in relief.

"Come on Pyrrha! Let's help the others take down this barrier!" said Jaune. Nodding in agreement they were about to move to the crowd of students preparing to break team RWBY free when they heard Ozpin shout, in _fear._

"GIRLS YOU HAVE TO MOVE NOW!"

Looking at the arena, team JNPR's eyes widened as they beheld the pillar of ice glowing. But before any of them could shout their own warnings to team RWBY, two words drowned out all the volume in the arena.

" _ **All-Vanity.**_ "

And everything was drowned in light.

(Play Kingdom Hearts 1.5 Remix OST Disappeared)

 _Present Time_

When the light subsided and team RWBY's eyesight readjusted they could only watch, mouths agape, as the figure was covered in a ball of energy. But before they could form a plan, lasers fired from the orb in all directions as the figure floated towards them.

They could only hope to get distance between them and the orb while ducking and weaving through the lasers. Eventually by the time the lasers and orb disappeared they were able to avoid most of the attack with only minor burns. But unfortunately, their relief vanished when the figure appeared before them blades extended. Before they could prepare to defend themselves the figure trapped Yang in a cage made out of his white barriers as he began his assault. Slashing and kicking at the first three members of RWBY he moved like a dancer, and with this deadly dance he slashed and kicked the three repeatedly before slashing diagonally at Weiss' left eye.

"AH!" Weiss screamed as JNPR and Yang cringed from the brutality of the assault and Weiss' injury. Finishing his assault the figure swung his blades at RWB one last time, sending them flying away from him and Yang.

"You….. You…. PIECE OF SHIT!" roared Yang as her semblance responded to her rage, activating and showering her in flames as she gave a mighty blow to one of the walls if the cage, shattering it. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she yelled charging at high speeds that would make her sister proud, she reappeared above the figure fist cocked back ready to beat him into the ground as her blood red eyes stared into the shadows that covered his face.

" _Hmph. I was right."_ The figure said as he once again changed into a cloud phasing through Yang as her punch hit the ground, creating a large crater on impact.

But as Yang turned around she was surrounded in a ball of energy and lifted into the air.

 _And then she felt agony._

The orb proceeded to electrocute her as lightning connected the orb to the figure's hands. Team JNPR and the other students could only watch in horror at what was basically torture occurred in front of them.

"Stop it!" Jaune and many other students cried out, wishing to see this end, before hearing extremely loud impacts. Looking to the side they were shocked as Ozpin and Goodwitch attacked the barrier repeatedly with snarls of undeniable fury on their faces. But even with the assault of two powerful huntsmen the barrier held strong.

Before any students could join them however, three blurs impacted the figure, which resulted in the orb surrounding Yang disappearing and her falling to the ground. Standing protectively in front of Yang were the other members of team RWBY.

As Weiss opened her left eye, revealing it undamaged from the figures attack but definitely scarred, she glared as she spoke "What is your game!" as the others helped Yang up on her feet she continued to yell "What is this test?! Why us?!"

Believing that the figure was going to ignore them the crowd was surprised when he responded. " _My reasons are none of your concern._ " he said as he began pacing. " _But what you are allowed to know is that I sensed it, four strong hearts, each marred by the darkness inside of them."_

"Our _hearts_?! Darkness?! What are you talking about?!" Said Blake as she and her teammates tried to comprehend his words.

" _I made myself quite clear._ " He said motioning to each member of team RWBY. " _Your grief_ " motioning to Ruby, " _Your loneliness_ " motioning to Weiss, " _Your fear_ " motioning to Blake, " _And your anger"_ finishing with Yang. " _If you cannot understand then I am wa-_ "

(End KH 1.5 Remix OST Disappeared)

"SHUT UP!" yelled, shockingly, Ruby interrupting the figure and managing to surprise him with her boldness.

(Start Kingdom Hearts 3D OST Link to All)

"I- I don't understand anything about hearts and darkness!" she said managing to stand straighter despite the pain. "But… that 'darkness' that you're talking about… It doesn't matter! We're huntresses! We endure that darkness to protect those who can't protect themselves. In fact…. This darkness… It doesn't have to be a bad thing! It reminds us of the things we want to change! The things we don't want others to suffer! She said managing to lift her scythe with her teammates, and everyone else, captured by her words.

"So just shut up! If there is darkness in our hearts as you say there is… We'll endure it!" she finished, with her teammates standing beside her.

"Like Ruby said… you can spout your nonsense all day… But we'll keep getting back up!" said Yang as she put her hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"Yeah!" said Weiss as she reloaded Myrtenaster. "That 'loneliness'… I'll accept it! Because it's part of me… But it's only a small part of something bigger!" she finished smiling at her teammates who returned it in kind.

"Yeah… even if what you said is true… it's the reason that we are who we are today! And I wouldn't change that. " said Blake as drew Gambol Shroud once more.

' _Have they… What?_ ' the figure thought before he saw a hazy figure appear next to Ruby.

It was a boy in a white and red outfit, his large yellow shoes being the most prominent part of his outfit. His spiky brown hair blew in a nonexistent wind, as his ocean blue eyes looked straight at him. But the most noticeable thing was the yellow, silver, and black oversized key that he wielded, the Keyblade.

' _I see… Even asleep you manage to touch the hearts of others… Sora. No wonder why they felt like you.'_ Thought the figure as each member of team RWBY began glowing in an aura of their signature color.

"What… What is that?!" said Jaune as they beheld the aura.

"It- It's like aura…" Ren said as he felt it with his senses "But… it's different. Something that doesn't come from the soul…" he muttered.

"Amazing…" breathed Pyrrha with Nora nodding in agreement.

"All right…" said Ruby as she looked at each of her teammates.

(End Kingdom Hearts 3D OST Link to All and start; This will be the day ~Orchestral Battle Cover~ by Jeremiah George)

"Let's go Team RWBY!" yelled Ruby as she managed to cross the distance between her and the figure in an instant. Swinging her Crescent Rose she managed to hit the figure and send him flying towards Blake. "Blake! Lady Bug!" she yelled as Blake nodded in confirmation and began to strike him multiple times as Ruby arrived to begin the combo.

When they finished their combo Ruby immediately caught him in Crescent Rose once more, before throwing him towards Yang, who had her semblance at the ready.

"Pay backs a bitch isn't it?!" as she began to strike him so many times that she actually ran out of ammo to empower her punches…. Not that she needed it at the moment.

"Ice Flower and Checkmate!" yelled Ruby as Weiss nodded, improving their already impressive speed even further. As Yang did a spinning kick towards the ground, Ruby and Weiss did a repeat of earlier, shooting ice bullets at him, but this time as soon as they finished Weiss and Blake dashed towards him and struck him relentlessly until the ice shattered.

"Time for the finale! Pollination!" Ruby yelled. Seeing her teammates confirm her order she dashed one last time and stuck him with her scythe, before knocking him up into the air. "Now!" she yelled as she, Weiss, and Blake fired crescent-shaped waves of energy at the figure while Yang condensed her aura and fired it into the shape of a fireball.

As the attacks impacted they made an explosion and shockwave powerful enough to shatter the barrier trapping them.

(End: This will be the day ~Orchestral Battle Cover~ by Jeremiah George)

"We…. We did it…" said Weiss falling to her knees with the rest of her teammates following soon after.

"Hey!" they heard voices yell. Turning they saw team JNPR running towards them.

"You guys did it! You beat him!" Jaune said as he and his teammates reached the girls.

"Yeah… We-" Ruby was about to say but stopped as she heard the familiar sounds of electricity.

"Oh no… no no no no…." Blake said as the smoke began to clear.

As the smoke finished clearing they saw the figures standing with his chest sparking, but with his hand clutched over it like he was in pain. But any hope they gained from seeing that was crushed when he clenched his fist and the electricity exploded outwards, allowing him to stand straight.

As team JNPR assumed their battle stances both them and RWBY could only think the same thought. ' _Is he invincible?! Is this all just a meaningless effort?!_ "

But they were shocked when instead of attacking, the figure started _clapping_.

' _Yes… you have indeed reached- No. Exceeded my expectations. Congratulations team RWBY._ " The figure said as Ozpin appeared above him, ready to strike him with his cane. But for a single moment, everything, even time, felt like it had stopped. But when the feeling was gone Ozpin merely phased through the figure, his intangibility activating without turning into a cloud like before.

" _I believe I'm done here._ " Said the figure as a swirl of darkness appeared at his feet and slowly began to rise. But before he could disappear the leader of RWBY still needed to know something.

"Wait!" she shouted. "Who are you?!"

Humoring her, the figure spoke, " _I was telling the truth when I told you I am but a remnant. I am nothing-_ " and as the darkness covered him and disappeared, they could still hear his last words. " _But an empty shell._ "

"Em…pty?" was the last word team RWBY could say before they fell into blissful unconsciousness.

(A/N: And cut. WOW! This is my longest chapter yet! What a rush! Anyway….. I want to let you guys know something. I will be uploading the prologue to this story sometime after this chapter, not at the same time, but still on the same day. That's right! It's coming to an end. See you soon!)


	4. Finale

"Hello"=Talking

'Hello'=Thinking

I own nothing

(A/N: Hey guys, this is it! The finale of Unknown on Remnant. I want to thank everyone who has supported this fic. But with this done I can begin Remnant Data Battles! It means a lot to me that all of you have enjoyed it, but enough of that! Let's do this!)

 _Beacon Infirmary_

As a pair of eyes opened the owner slowly began to rise from her bed thinking 'Where... Where am I?" But then it all came back crashing into her.

"Weiss! Blake! Yang!" Ruby yelled in concern as she frantically began to look around the room.

"Calm your self Miss Rose." Said a voice surprising Ruby as she let out a small "meep"

Turning to the right she saw Ozpin, Goodwitch, and her teammates eating lunch and having a conversation. "You guys are okay!" Cried Ruby as her teammates smiled at her concern.

"Yup!" Said Yang as she took a bite of her sandwich. Swallowing she continued "In fact we we're worried about you! We woke up about an hour ago and we got worried that you hadn't woken up yet."

As Ruby was given a tray of lunch by Goodwitch, Ozpin took the opportunity to speak. "Girls. Do you remember what happened two days ago?" Seeing their nods he continued "When you fell unconscious and were taken to the infirmary we immediately began a manhunt for the man who attacked you. While the investigation continues we are going to begin adding additional security in case he tries to come back. Okay?"

Seeing their confirming nods he let a small smile appear on his face as he said "Good. Now you four are excused for the remainder of the week so you can recover."

Soon afterwards the two staff members left leaving team RWBY to their devices. But soon afterwards Ruby turned to her teammates and asked "Guys... Back their. Did you feel that?"

Nodding Weiss said "Yeah... We felt it. We don't what it was but... It felt so..."

"Warm." Blake finished as her teammates agreed in her assessment.

"It's like... Someone helped us, no?" Yang said.

"Yeah it did." Said Ruby as she tried to think of the feeling again. But the only thing that came to mind was a key...

"Well enough of that! We get 5 days of well earned rest! Who wants to play Remnant:The Game?!" Yang said as she took out the board game team JNPR had brought her during their visit.

"Sure!" Agreed her team as they set up the game.

 _Five Days Later_

One week after the infiltration of what the students had begun to call 'The Unknown' the manhunt had been called off due to the Unknown having completely vanished, with skill that would have made the White Fang green with envy, from the face of the Remnant. But as a result of this incursion, school security was increased to compensate, standing at the ready in case the Unknown or any others attempted to infiltrate again.

And so we find team RWBY walking through Beacon academy's campus, on the way to their combat class, and hopefully not another repeat of last week's events.

"Come on Weiss!" cried Ruby as she looked at the heiress. "The second scar isn't that bad! In fact both of them bring out your eyes!" she said comforting Weiss who had previously complained over the second scar joining the first.

"Quiet you dolt." Weiss said while rubbing the vaguely x-shaped scar over her left eye, but the small smile she gave betrayed her expression.

"She is right you know." Said Blake looking up from her book and adjusting a necklace she had recently bought. "Somehow scars just seem to make you look better." She teased while she and Yang gave a chuckle at the small blush that appeared on Weiss' cheeks.

"I don't know about you guys…." Said Yang as she adjusted a second belt she had put on to carry extra ammunition, as her fight with the Unknown had taught her. Satisfied she continued "I can't wait to get back into the heat of things!"

"Only you would say that after we got our butts kicked Yang!" laughed Ruby as her teammates joined her to various degrees.

(Play Kingdom Hearts 2.5 HD Remix OST Organization XIII)

 _On the top or Beacon's tallest tower_

Unknown to team RWBY their "old friend" the Unknown was watching them, but with one difference. His hood was down to reveal a man with tan skin, orange eyes, and slightly spiky, long silver hair that reached to the middle of his back with some of it falling over his shoulders.

As Xemnas watched team RWBY his orange eyes shifted slightly as he felt the air behind him displace, a corridor of darkness had appeared and out stepped a man in a coat like Xemnas'.

"Superior." Said the blue-haired, gold eyed man as he lowered his hood. "The dusks have reported to me." He continued as Xemnas turned to face him.

"And? Have they succeeded in reclaiming Roxas, Saix?" he said with his deep voice, so unlike the ghostly voice RWBY and the rest of Beacon had heard but a week ago.

"I'm afraid not… But, it does not matter. We have a… consolation, so to speak." Saix said as Xemnas' eyebrow rose, motioning him to continue.

"Roxas has joined Sora. He is awake." Said Saix as Xemnas grew a faint smile.

"Excellent. This is indeed a joyous day…." Xemnas said as he turned to observe team RWBY once more. "Saix." He said to his scarred subordinate. "Tell the other members to go to Where Nothing Gathers."

"Superior?" Saix said "What do you intend to do?"

"When I return we are going to give Sora a…. warm welcome." Said Xemnas.

"Yes Superior." Said Saix as a corridor of darkness swallowed him, taking him back to The World That Never Was.

As Xemnas was left alone on the tower his eyes fell on a certain part of each member of team RWBY. The red strings on Ruby's corset that formed multiple X's, the vaguely X shaped scar over Weiss' left eye, the necklace that Blake wore that had an X shaped charm at the center, and finally Yang's belts that formed an X.

Nodding in satisfaction he formed a Corridor of Darkness to leave this world. As he entered the corridor he let out a deep chuckle with his final thoughts being.

' _As your flesh bears the sigil, may your names be one day known as that… of a_ _ **Recusant**_ _.'_

 _END_

A/N: Bet you guys didn't expect that did you? ;)


End file.
